Denmark: The life of a Nordic
by Shadow Typhoon
Summary: We all know Denmark as the alcoholic spiky-haired idiot from the North. But who is he really? How did he manage in the world. This is Denmark's life, from kid to adult, viking to... whatever he has become.
1. Light

_Hello again, everyone. This is a very short drabble, which will be edited soon, so it will become longer._

* * *

><p>Denmark was smiling. He looked at the sky, once so gray and dull, now a clear blue. Today, he was finally free. All the German troops had given up, and all the black curtains had been removed. It was finally spring.<p>

There was light everywhere and Denmark was free.

* * *

><p><em>The 0405-1945 Denmark was finally free. _

_Sayonara_

_Shadow Typhoon_


	2. The Constitution of Denmark

_Here we go again! Another chapter, though much longer than the other. I will soon rewrite the first, so check it out soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em>The Constitution of Denmark and the upcoming war(s)<em>

Frederik the seventh was standing at the window, looking out at the scenery of the royal gardens. He had his lips pulled tightly together and his face was grim. He looked old for his 40 years. His father, Christian the eight, had died the previous year and he had to take over.

But now the public wanted democracy. The French Revolution, along with its ideas of enlightenment, spawned by Montesquieu, Locke and Hobbes, had also started a revolution in Denmark.

Slesvig – Holsten, or how in English and German, Schleswig- Holstein, were demanding freedom and a free constitution. Also Schleswig wanted to be a part of the German Confederation, which Holstein was already a part of.

Because of the Danish nationality debate, these requirements made the people in Copenhagen very angry, so they decided to go to the King, so that the whole Denmark could get a free constitution.

Frederik sighed. He had seen it coming, and had given up his absolutism. He would now be supporting the democracy and therefore the new ministry, the March Ministry. Denmark was one of the few countries in Europe, where the transition from absolutism to democracy happened with no bloodshed. The Constitution of Denmark had been signed the 5 of June 1849.

"Is this for the good?" Frederik asked Denmark, whom were sitting in a chair and sipping some beer in a wine glass.

"Good or not, it's what the people want. We now have a free constitution, one of the most democratic of all here in Europe." Denmark replied and ran his fingers through his hair.

Frederik bit the inside of his chin, turned around and said: "You do know that this brings forth a war? The Germans doesn't take this lightly."

"Don't worry" Denmark said as he stood up and placed a hand on the shoulder of his friend. He grinned as he replied: "We will beat those bastards, as we had done before"

"Let us not forget the Napoleonic Wars…" Frederik started, but was interrupted.

"That was a fluke, nothing more and nothing less." Denmark said coldly. "I've learnt from past mistakes and I'm sure, that if there will be a war, we will win!"

"Then I trust your judgment." Frederik said and walked out of the room.

Denmark was left alone. He twirled the glass between his fingers as he looked out of the window. His eyes were hard.

"This time it won't go wrong. We will win, if it is the last thing I do. Even if you get help from you elder brother, German Confederation, I will crush you".

The glass broke in his hand, and thin streams of blood fell to the floor. He raised his hand and hit the window with it.

"Even if I've been wrong so many times before, lost so much and won nothing. _What is lost externally must inwardly be won. _That might have been true right after that fucking French bastard's wars, but now is the time to fight."

And with these words Denmark left the room. Left was a small puddle of blood, and if you looked into it, you could see, how things would soon go horribly wrong. Germany, and Prussia, and not ones to be easily meddled with after all…

* * *

><p><em>Happy angsty birthday, Denmark! It was supposed to be a happy fic, but with the future events in mind, it turned out rather dark. Next time you will therefore get a little Ludvig and a huge looming gigantic Prussia-the overprotective big brother. <em>

_Until next time, have sweet pasta dreams_

_Sayonara_

_Shadow Typhoon_


End file.
